1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates are placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell to control the oscillation of light in order to provide a display pattern of a liquid crystal display. Applications of liquid crystal displays have continuously expanded from small devices of an initial stage to notebook computers, LCD monitors, LCD color projectors, LCD televisions, car navigation systems, personal phones, outdoor/indoor measurement instruments, and the like.